The growth of materials on a substrate offers an opportunity to create metastable structures with unique physical and chemical properties. Generally, the material and the substrate are the same material or based on the same material and have a similar lattice structure and properties.
Heteroepitaxy is a technique used to integrate different materials together for increased functionalities or enhanced device performance. Methods and techniques for combining different materials and substrates have evolved over recent years.